poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Morphinominal Sensation Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for A Morphinominal Sensation. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! In Cyberspace, Emerl was looking around the Data Squad H.Q. But, He was looking for the Portal Chamber. Emerl: (sighs) Okay. Portal Chamber... Portal Chamber... Where did they put the Portal Chamber? Emerl stopped and looked around. Emerl: (sighs) This place looked a lot smaller from the outside. Then, as he kept looking, he opens the door and sees Digit was brushing his beak. Digit: (muffled) Morning, Emerl! Emerl: Whoops! Soon, He shuts the door. Emerl: Sorry, Digit! I guess I'm still trying to find my way around. You don't happen to know where Twilight is, Do you? Digit: (muffled) She's with Palutena next door on the left. Digit closes the door as he looked. Emerl: Oh. Thanks. Lady Palutena: Twilight, I must say that Robbie is doing an excellent job as the leader of Data Squad. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Palutena, I think he's doing really well. Then, Emerl came to see her. Twilight Sparkle: Emerl, Good morning, Come in! Emerl: Sorry I'm late, I got a little turned around. I still can't believe you're letting me stay here... As the Black Ranger... After everything I did. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past, And neither should you and Robbie. The place is your home now and as far as being the Black Ranger goes, Robbie and I were just trying to figure out what your first Ranger lesson should be! Emerl: Oh, Well, It looks like you guys are really narrowing it down! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, These are just the As. After this, She move's on to the Bs! With that said, Emerl is well prepared for his first lesson. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Emerl (VO): A Morphinominal Sensation! Soon, Emerl was finally ready. Emerl: I know I'm just learning about being a Power Ranger, But I didn't think there were this many lessons for anything. How do we choose? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I should pare things down a bit before we go through them. So, She brought out a few books. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we join the others at Canterlot High? Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were getting ready for Robbie's greatest job as a new teacher. Emerl: CHS! Got it! (beat) Um, Which way is Portal Chamber? (nervous laugh) Twilight Sparkle: (sighs happily) I should probably bring you a map since you're new. Emerl: Thanks, Twilight. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and his friends were practicing soccer. Robbie Diaz: Sonic, Head's Up! Robbie kicks the soccer ball towards Sonic as he sped along. Sonic the Hedgehog: (laughing) Got it! Rigby: Here it comes! Sonic kicks the ball and it went into the net. Mordecai: Alright, Sonic! Manic the Hedgehog: Right on, Bro! Yoshi: Way'd a good! Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles while snapping his fingers) Too easy, Piece of cake. Just then, Sue Morris came to Canterlot High as she can see Serena watching them. Sue Morris: Excuse me, do you mind if I join you. Serena: Sure. With that said, she sat next to Serena on the bench. Sue Morris: Hi there, I'm Sue Morris. Serena: Hi, Sue. I'm Serena, Nice to meet you. So, They've finally met for the very first time as they get acquainted. But then, Fleetfoot saw Vice Principal Luna coming this way. Vice Principal Luna: Hello, Fleetfoot, do you have a moment. Fleetfoot: You bet, Vice Principal Luna, what's up? Vice Principal Luna: I believe my sister and i must have a discussion with Robert, is he with his friends? Fleetfoot: Yeah, he is, They're just practicing soccer over there. Soon, Luna came to see him. Vice Principal Luna: Robert Diaz? As everyone stopped, Robbie turned at her. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Vice Principal Luna: My sister and I would like a word with you in her office, if you please. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sure thing. Inside Principal Celestia's office, She and Vice Principal Luna spoke with Robbie. Principal Celestia: Robbie, We were really proud of you and your friends for protecting the Earth and Cyberspace. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Thanks. It is what Palutena would like to see the Earth in peace. Vice Principal Luna: Indeed, Which is why we are opening the new Karate Class and we'll need a good teacher for the job. Robbie Diaz: Wow, That's great to hear. Principal Celestia: So, Robbie. How about it, You interested? Robbie Diaz: Really, You're gonna let me be a new karate teacher? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, If you're up for the job. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, This is a rare opportunity! You bet! Principle Celestia: That's right, Best of luck on your first day on the job. Soon, Robbie gathered the boys together in an empty classroom. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys. I've got some great news to tell you. Manic the Hedgehog: So, What's the great news? Robbie Diaz: Well, The great news is that Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had this idea of having a Karate Class coming up and they've chose me for the job. The boys were shocked with excellent. Mordecai and Rigby: Ye-yuh! Sora: Wow, Robbie, That's fantastic. As Robbie continued, Zoe Trent came to look around as she saw the boys talking. Robbie Diaz: I know, It's so cool that i can hardly contain my excitement, with a Karate Class, We'll be able to train here and teach everyone the ways of Martial Arts. Zoe Trent: (gasped excitedly) She runs off to find Twilight and the girls. Sonic the Hedgehog: You know, Rob, I think Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna made the right decision to have you as a Karate Teacher. Yoshi: Yeah, It's gonna be so awesome when it's done. Atticus Akito: Indeed it would be, Yoshi. Let's get started working on the blueprints Digit gave us. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys, It's construction time! The Boys: Yeah! With that said, They started working on the classroom. Then, The girls came to see what was going on just as Zoe told them. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, What the heck is going on? Karone Hammond: I'm not sure, But it looks like a new classroom is in construction. Amy Rose: Oh, Those boys. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go check it out. Soon, The girls came to see them. Gmerl: For the blueprints design, I'm thinking we should put up a juice bar when we need some refreshments. Rigby: Yeah and maybe we should have an arcade with awesome games to play. Robbie Diaz: Maybe someday, Rigby, but for now, I'm gonna stick with Gmerl's juice bar idea for now. Sora: I agree, we need to teach everyone Martial Arts, no matter what it takes. Rigby: Yeah, I guess your right, Sora. Yoshi: Let's see what we can do for the weapons, like shinais and bowstaffs. Gmerl: Okay, I'm into that. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Huh? The boys turned around and see's the girls. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Twilight. Mordecai: What brings you girls here? Rainbow Dash: Oh, Nothing much. Rarity: Well, Zoe told us you're building a new Karate Class. Pinkie Pie: Can we help? Can we? Huh? Huh? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure, Pinkie. I'm pretty sure that we're gonna need all the help we can get. Applejack: Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Leadin' Red Ranger! Let's do it, Y'all! Rarity: Absolutely! Rainbow Dash: Rock on! Pinkie Pie: Yes, Indeedily! Fluttershy: (whispers) Yaaay! Just as Robbie and friends worked hard on the Karate Class, It was finished. Robbie Diaz: Well, Guys, It looks like our work is done. Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Robbie. The very next morning, Everyone were signing up for Robbie's first Karate lessons. Soon, Robbie came in his red karate uniform. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Welcome to my first karate class. In today's lesson, I'm going to teach you some offense and defense combat. But before we do, Can anyone tell me what are two differences between offense and defense, like soccer for an example? With that questioned, Pipsqueak raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak: By offense is how to oppose someone is worthy enough, And defense is avoiding any attack. Robbie Diaz: That's correct, Very smart thinking. (to Everyone) Okay, Everyone. Let's try out a technique I like to call, "The Tornado Kick Combo". (to Sunset) Sunset, Could you lend me a hand with this? Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Robbie. So, Sunset came towards Robbie as he teaches. Robbie Diaz: Now then, My assistant Sunset Shimmer here and I will show you how this works. First off, From the jump when I stated we're here in the air or from this angle, When we are here in the air, We're jumping, So as it elevates the second our body starts to rise up you want to use those fast twitch muscles to do that kick. That fast up and fast down. And you want to keep your body straight the whole time and your body will rotate because as you use this momentum and your leg comes up it's going to start to bring you around. You don't need to actively try to torque your body. As you go this way and do the inside kick, It's going to bring your body around. So let's take a look from a standing. He shows the Tornado Kick from the first angle. Robbie Diaz: So, Sunset's going to do that from this angle right here. (to Sunset) Okay, Sunset, You try it now. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. So, Sunset used her tornado kick as Robbie blocked it. Robbie Diaz: This block is part of the combo, so what you want to do is counter the technique by doing a high Tornado Kick, a low spin kick and when you're opponent is in the ground, never hold a gouache and show them that you can do anything. As Robbie teached everyone the Tornado Kick Combo, he didn't noticed Serena looking as she smiled happily. Serena: Wow, What a guy. Then, She got an idea. Serena: Sue, What say we let Robbie teach us more about his karate skills? Sue Morris: I like the idea, Serena. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, It's time we begin a new plan to destroy the Rangers. Orbot: Of course, Doctor, at once. Cubot: But uh... what is the new plan? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts